Desejo
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: Desejo...é o sentimento que regia a vida dele, mas ele encontrou muito mais do que isso nos braços dela, ele encontrou o amor, e ela soube no momento exato em que se beiajram pela primeira vez, que seriam sempre um casal...


**Desejo.**

**_Amor... _**

**_Uma Noite que Jamais será Esquecida._**

Ela sentiu um puxão nas vestes e ouviu uma voz forte e muito conhecida.

- vem comigo.

A garota, seguiu os passos rápidos do rapaz a frente não se atrevendo a perguntar o destino, ele tinha um brilho no olhar, selvagem e sensual.

Ela se acostumara a ser raptada, por ele no ultimo ano, a cada encontro os corações batiam mais rápido e ela sentia que se perdia no mar que eram os olhos dele.

Seu inimigo, seu amor...

Estava tão zonza com a proximidade dele, que nem ao menos reparou aonde de fora, mas se deparou com uma sala, escura.

Se estivesse com qualquer outro sentiria um frio de medo percorrer sua espinha, não era tempo de brincadeiras em lugares escuros, mas com ele o frio era bem outro...

Era um frio de prazer...

Sentiu seu corpo ser traspassado por uma rajada de prazer ao sentir o primeiro toque.

Suas costas foram tocadas pelo frio da parece, e sentiu o encontro de corpos... Era por um lado o frio, lhe tocando e por outro o quente lhe envolvendo.

Perdeu o controle de seus pensamentos ao sentir o caminho que os lábios exigentes faziam em seu corpo. Um tremor forçou seu corpo a corresponder à altura, devolvendo o ardor do beijo, sua boca travava com volúpia a batalha, explorando com sua língua os lábios inimigos...

Um suspiro de ambos os lados se tornou audível quando ambos pararam para recuperar o fôlego.

Os rostos vermelhos e suados, a pressão dos corpos desejosos... Uma tortura...

AH! MERLIN, COMO ELA QUERIA AQUELA TORTURA.

Ela sentia o subir e descer frenético provocado pela respiração entrecortada.

Foi arrebatada novamente mais dessa vez, não se deixara simplesmente levar, aquele era um jogo que ela bem conhecia. Ele a ensinara, e ela o guiava. Eram profundos conhecedores da arte do corpo um do outro.

Levou sua mão lentamente pelo corpo esculpido dele, fazendo um rastro de fogo, passar pelo corpo dele, um rastro que começava no pescoço alvo, e ia descendo lentamente pelo tórax, os dedos eram seguidos pelos lábios úmidos de desejo, destruindo as reservas dele; sua mão escorregou audaciosamente pelo tórax, chegando a frente à calça, acariciando sem reservas e com intensidade, pode claramente vê-lo se contorce sendo atingida pelos gemidos dele, sentindo se mais confiante ela desabotoou um a um dos botões, deixando livre a pele nua intumescida, e latejante. Sentiu os respirar, denso e sensual dele em seu pescoço, e pode senti-lo dar leves mordidas, fazendo-a suspirar...

Enquanto suas mãos acariciavam-no sem piedade, levou seus lábios de encontro aos dele novamente sendo tocada pelo furacão que era o toque ardente dos lábios, sua boca era explorada de forma selvagem e dolorida de certa forma, lhe levando ao ápice do desejo.

Sentiu a mãos dele, percorrerem suas costas tocando-a e experimentado sua pele, como nunca antes sentira, teve uma leve tontura, quando sentiu as mãos experientes, que erguiam sua saia tirando lhe calcinha, com pressa e necessidade,

Teve seus seios tomados pelos lábios quentes dele, acariciados e agraciados.

A respiração de ambos se acelerou...

Tirado o ultimo empecilho pode sentir as mãos ávidas, sensuais e ternas tocaram-lhe a feminilidade, fazendo se contorce ao ritmo dele.

Ambos se exploravam, se desejam e davam prazer um ao outro...

Suas bocas se encontrando sôfregas e delirantes, suas mãos tocando os corpos amados quentes e pulsantes...

Deixando cada toque, cada encontro de peles se tornarem únicos.

Ela sentiu uma vontade crescer e lhe tomar por dentro, queria senti-lo como nunca o sentira, queria o por inteiro, queria-o como nunca ninguém o teria, afastou suavemente o rosto abrindo lentamente os olhos, e encontrou o mesmo desejo mudo nos olhos dele...

Logo depois sentiu seu corpo ser alçado, cruzou as pernas entorno dos quadris dele, e teve consciência plena do paraíso ao senti-lo penetra-la, com paixão e vigor.

Seus lábios iam ao ritmo de cada movimento ora vigoroso, ora lento, tomando as razoes deixando apenas o desejo...

Seus corpos suavam, e suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo um do outro...

Tinham os olhos fechados, mas podiam sentir tudo um do outro, as respirações se tornaram cada vez mais ofegantes e seus corações atingiram uma velocidade nunca dantes imaginável.

O mundo podia estar ruindo a volta dos amantes, mas nada existia para eles além do que estavam sentido um pelo o outro.

O ar selvagem dele a envolveu e abriu os olhos, pode visualizar cada gota de suor que escorria da face dele, e sabia plenamente que também estava assim, suspirou mais forte ao sentir o ápice se aproximar, o sentiu aumentar o ritmo, e o viu abrir os olhos...

Olhos nos olhos eles encontraram o êxtase, não só físico como emocional...

Um encontro de Almas...

Com as pernas trêmulas ele, se deixou escorregar em direção ao chão ainda prendendo junto ao corpo o corpo quente da garota. Que estava extasiada.

Ela podia contar cada pequeno brilho nos olhos dele, cada nuance da face, agora vermelha, ainda sentindo o coração aos pulos sorriu, um sorriso compartilhado...

Trocaram beijos agora desta vez, calmos e carinhosos, entregando minutos preciosos, ao simples fato de estarem se beijando, tocando os lábios com um desejo, tocante e sincero, a paixão desenfreada dando lugar ao amor...

Sabiam que nada mais seria como antes, mas francamente não estavam se importando com isso.

Apenas sentiam o corpo suado, não só dela como o dele, deixando a pele, quente e convidativa ao toque, podia sentir claramente o desejo, ainda vivo, percorrendo suas veias e via nos olhos dele o mesmo.

Suspirou e levou sua cabeça de encontro ao peito dele, sentindo o arfar...

Ele beijou-lhe com candura o pescoço, e sem esforço ergueu o corpo dela.

Ela em pé se desencostou dele, e viu o brilho, quente, surgir.

Ele diminuiu o espaço entre eles.

E a beijou novamente, começando novamente o ritual, agora dessa vez com mais calma e mais desejo se era isso possível. Seus dedos ágeis tiraram o que restou da roupa dela, sentindo um calor lhe tomar, irresistivelmente ao vê-la fazer o mesmo com o que restou das roupas dele.

Agora pele com pele, o rastro de fogo se tornou impossível de apagar e sem se darem contas já estavam novamente perdidos, nos carinhos... Sensuais.

Ela se sentiu levada e deitada em uma superfície macia e sedosa, o pouco que restava de sua mente que não estava concentrada no prazer do momento pensou da onde tinha surgido isso, mas foi o pensamento mais rápido que passou pela sua cabeça em toda sua vida, sendo logo substituído, pelo caminho para levar o amado ao paraíso novamente.

Seus corpos dançavam lentamente, sentindo cada textura da pele do outro.

Ela levou suas mãos aos cabelos sedoso, dele, prendendo seus dedos, aos longos fios, trazendo seus lábios ao encontro dos desejosos lábios amados. Sentiu o toque dos cabelos dele em sua face, fazendo-lhe uma caricia, o peso do corpo dele, lhe trazendo uma onda de prazer.

Dessa vez sem pressa, sem aquele calor rápido e doloroso que os tinha percorrido outrora, se perderam sem demoras nas caricias, sentindo e ouvindo como música, os gemidos um do outro se contorcendo de prazer a cada toque e a cada suspiro...

Sentindo o ritmo um do outro, nos movimentos sincronizados.

Tiveram seus corpos invadidos pela felicidade plena ao se encontrarem um imerso no outro, acompanhando o ritmo, de seus sentimentos.

Novamente com os olhos presos um ao outro foram levados ao ápice do prazer.

E naquele momento eles sussurram o nome amado...

- Draco...

- Hermione...

E os olhos cujos lábios selaram o amor maior do mundo, encontraram a verdadeira razão para viver...

Ainda presos nos braços um do outro descansaram os corpos exaustos, sentindo pela primeira vez, que não somente haviam tido um encontro prazeroso, mais que haviam tido um encontros de alma.

Não fora apenas mais uma noite para nenhum dele, fora á noite. Aquela que ficara marcada nos corações e seria lembrada para sempre.

A primeira...

Com os corpos aquecidos e os corações leves, trocaram o ultimo beijo da noite, um beijo lento, molhado pelo amor.

Adormeceram tendo a certeza que teriam o melhor despertar da vida.

Por que seria um do lado do outro.

E quando acordaram se amaram de novo, como sempre fizeram muito tempo depois...

Durante muitos outros anos, muitos outros momentos, porque eles descobriram que nada mais importava, do que um ao outro.

Sabiam que se pudessem estar juntos, sempre teriam o caminho do paraíso, nos olhos amados...

E na pulsação de seus próprios corações.

Ora rápida, ora Lenta... No ritmo deles...

E quem diria que ali, em uma sala, esquecida, que já guardava tantos segredos, ficaria marcada, o amor mais forte que Hogwarts presenciara um amor, que mudou tudo, que enfrentou barreiras...

Um amor, que fora proibido demais, e por muito tempo evitado, mas afinal, nunca se pode evitar o amor...

Draco Malfoy tentou...

Hermione Granger fez de tudo...

Mas nem eles conseguiram...

Quem um dia irá conseguir então?

Esse será o maior mistério, que a sala precisa jamais acolherá... Por que ela está marcada, como a sala, que presenciou os nascimentos dos maiores amores do mundo mágico.

Draco e Hermione não foram os primeiros nem serão os últimos, mas com certeza será o mais forte.

**Vivis Drecco ® Desejo e Amor. Vivian Drecco © 07/2006.**

**NT: Para mostrar que existe muito mais além de desejo neste casal...**


End file.
